Project: Hybrids
by waterlily12
Summary: Have you ever wonder what it would be like to have a Pokemon's DNA infused with your human DNA? Or have your entire genetics rebuilt? Some were curious and decided to perform unethical experiments. Children were kidnapped and lives were changed. Some lived, others died. Join those who were given a twisted fate and see how they fare with the world. AU. Features the DexHolders.
1. Chapter 1 - Experiments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

Lab experiments. That's what they were. Expendable lab experiments who were told that they were doing it for the greater good.

They were only kids then, nothing more. And because they were young, they believed in those men in glasses and fancy white coats. But it didn't stop them from being scared out of their wits every day and night.

They were always trapped behind bars like criminals, with minimal food to sustain their life on. They always hear blood-curdling screams from down the hall, behind that big door that was off limits. It sent chills down their spines and made them about about the words of those people deeming themselves as 'scientists.'

Several kids were taken out every week or so. The others, who waited in their little safe cages, noted that some came back bruised and in pained while others didn't come back at all.

As another bloodshot shrill escape the three inch thick steel door, a little blonde shuddered, huddling herself against the corner of the cell she was in. Her hands were over her ears, trying her best to block out the noise. She hadn't had a wink of sleep ever since she came to this dreadful place. It felt like eternity since they brought her here and it has been a nightmare. She didn't remember how she had wounded up in this place other than seeing a fire, and then feeling exhausted and falling asleep. Once she woke up, she was here.

What the little blonde wouldn't give for a peaceful sleep for once.

Another scream.

The girl shriveled more into her corner, wishing she wasn't there. "M-mommy… daddy…"

"Are you okay?" The question came from the adjacent cell and the gentle concern in it palliated the blonde's trembling.

She lifted her head up from the curdled up position she was in and her brown eyes meet with crimson red ones.

The boy's eyes gleamed in the gloomy darkness despite little light that was there. His hair looked like he hadn't been combing it; all messy and of jet black color. But there was probably no comb to tame that mess of his.

It took a while but the blonde managed to squeak an answer with her muted voice. "I-I'm scared…"

The boy grabbed the bars that posed as a wall between them, and then crouch down so he could level his gaze with the blonde's. He reached pass the iron bars to stroke the girl's golden hair. "Everything's going to be fine."

Something about that voice soothed her, made her believed the boy despite them both being in the same situation.

It wasn't long until the door to their cells creak open, and several scientists walked into different cells, the two kids' included.

They told them it was their turn and that was that. They were out whether it was by will or by force. Other kids looked out their cells to, wondering what will happen to them.

The raven haired boy gave the blonde a smile despite his hands visibly trembling. They were then ushered through a corridor and each of these frightened children was then led through another door.

They were then slammed close and what happened in there stays within the steel walls. Or so it had always been.

….

"Subject #247: Amarillo del Bosque Verde." The head scientist of the room read off of a paper before the blonde was strapped down to an uncomfortable concrete bed.

He held up a needle, much to the little girl's horror. She tried to squirm, hoping against all hope that she would escape the sharp end of the syringe.

She couldn't.

Once the syringe had pierced through her skin and the liquid that was incarcerated within entered into her bloodstream, the blonde felt nothing but the pain of a thousand searing needles prickling inside of her. It was as if something set her internal organs on fire over and over again, incinerating every parts of her body.

She screamed at the top of her lungs as every fiber, every cell that she has was burned to crisp, ripped apart, only to mend back to together and the cycle restarts. Melting bones were destroying her insides but she also felt something was being pulled out of her head and her back.

It was crucifying.

It wasn't long until she lost her mind to the pain. She could only take so much before her system decided to crash.

The last thing she felt was the sensation of being struck by lightning and everything faded into darkness.

* * *

The door to the lab, hidden in the side of a mountain, exploded into pieces with an orange dragon standing right where it was supposed to be.

A man well into his forties, but with youthful determination, came into the corridor behind the Dragonite. "Search for the kidnapped children and arrest all that are involved in this inhumane experiment!"

The police force that the man was working with all chorus a synchronized agreement before charging into the crime scene.

The man, Samuel Oak, didn't waste his time either. He trudged into every room, defeating the scientists only to get little information out of them.

"You, have you seen a child about nine, spiky brown hair and green eyes." It was more of a demand than a question, but all he got in return was a cruel laugh.

"I don't keep track of who we experimented on," the scientist snarked back, a sadistic smirk spreading on his face. "All I know is that if you can't find him, then he's probably one of the failures in the disposable bin."

That made Samuel's blood run cold, but he then recovered and tossed the man roughly on the ground before storming out of the room.

His search wasn't about to go in vain by that man's words.

His grandson went missing a few months ago along with some other kids from Pallet Town, and he used every source that he has to track them down. And after seeing what they were doing to young kids, he needed to find them quickly before something terrible happens.

The scientists weren't that cooperative as the lab became a battlefield. All the while, Samuel was frantically searching for his grandson.

Amidst the battling, the man heard cackling electricity, which was followed by a scream of agony. It came from a corridor that they haven't gotten to yet.

Samuel rushed to that particular door and slams it open with a charge, only to find a small boy with messy raven hair trying to support himself on all fours, seemingly tired. In front of him were two scientists lying on the ground, unconscious and extra crispy.

He looked around the room to see if there were any Pokémon. There has to be one to take the two scientists down.

"Gah….!" The strained voice of the boy brought Samuel's attention back to him, which prompt him to widen his eyes astonishment. The raven haired boy… has a current of electricity surging through him as something about his appearance fizzles in and out with the flashes.

Ears and a tail, similar to that of a Pikachu's.

Before he could gawk even longer, the adjacent wall crashed down with a scientist flying through it.

He snapped his neck in that direction so fast that it hurts, but he ignored it momentarily as he recognized the one who was standing just behind the rumble of what used to be a wall.

A boy with chestnut brown spiky hair was seen panting, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead; his left hand clutching on his right… claw?

Samuel rubbed his eyes to see if he was imagining things.

Nope, he wasn't.

It was his grandson. His own grandson clutching onto what seemed to have replaced his right arm. It was red and in the shape of a large claw that reminded him of a Scizor.

"G-Green?" He stammered, gaining the boy's attention.

Said boy looked up with his pained namesake eyes before wincing and kneeling on one knee. The claw that he was clutching tightly on was slowly changing, as if crawling into a retreat, back into a human arm.

Samuel didn't get the full detail of what they were experimenting on, but what he saw just now said it all. And he needed to get these two and others out of here right now.

* * *

As his grandson and the other children are put onto stretchers of helicopters that came to aid in the recovery, one of the officers came up to Samuel, wearing a grim expression.

"Sir, we found a list of the children that were involved in this incident. With the ones that those scientists have taken with them when some of them made their escape, only..." He hesitated, hating to be the one to deliver the news. "... only two fifth of the ones that we have found were on the list."

Samuel bored grim face as well as his balled up his fists behind his back. He knew that there were some that were beyond recovering, but knowing that he couldn't save them was something he felt remorse about. If he had only found this place earlier, if he had only acted earlier...

He looked at some of the kids on stretchers and looked away grimly. _If I had only made it in time, all of you wouldn't have to go through that..._

Samuel shook his head. "We'll have to look further more into this incident - but keep this from the public. We need to find out who did this and why."

* * *

He escaped. He managed to escape. They had run out of escape pods, but he got out of there without being tailed. What's even better was that he got a prize.

He looked over to the girl draping limply over his shoulder and smirked. It may not have been the outcome that they wanted - they wanted something... legendary - but at least they were about to save some of these experiments.

He ran into the forest for cover, knowing that it will be impossible for them to find him there. He was safe - or so he thought.

* * *

Mew was bored.

Extremely bored.

She would have traveled but she didn't want to risk the danger of being expose more than she has already. She was careless a while back and some humans saw her. She was then dubbed as the Mirage Pokémon since there was no other like her. Humans then learned of the ruins, where they were able to translate that she has the DNA of all Pokémon that existed on this planet. It wasn't that far off from the truth.

Ever since then, collectors had been trying to catch glimpse of her, even hoping to catch her and selling the pink feline for cash. She came to despise these people; yet, she didn't have it in herself to hate all humans. She always hoped that there would be someone in this world who is pure of heart.

One who is kind and gentle; spoke of truths, not lies; helpful, not harmful; express love, not hatred; and most of all, one who's the embodiment of innocence.

She may have been kidding with herself because who in the world would fit that description word for word? But she can always dream can't she? Besides, other lengendaries of her caliber also have their own tenets as well, some almost as impossible as hers. Almost.

Just when Mew came up from swimming in the stream, she sensed a presence. She then risked herself of the potential danger to seek the source out of curiosity.

It was a man carrying a child like a sack of potatoes.

* * *

He dumped the body down flippantly to take a breather.

Mew didn't know much about human behaviors but this was definitely something that a no good person would do. They don't treat another like they were just objects!

"Curse them all..." The man in the lab coat muttered.

That aroused the little girl awake , making her eyes twitch and slowly opening then. She couldn't believe that she was still alive, albeit she could still feel a singe of pain in her body. Her mind was reeling in dizziness which prompted a headache.

She pushed herself up with her arms and locked gaze with the man in front of him. Reacting to a fear stimulus, the girl let out a terrified shrill and backed herself against a tree. "Y-you're... you're the b-bad mister who..."

The man clicked her tongue in distaste when he saw that she - _it_ \- was awake. In his eyes, the being in front of him was no longer human. It was just an experiment. And with the dehumanized thought in mind, he send out an Arbok.

"Silence her until we reach main base." The man ordered coldly, nudging his head to the blonde who cowered.

Arbok followed orders obediently, lunging at the girl and wrapping its scaly purple tail around her. Its fangs were dripping with poisonous saliva as its Constrict suffocated the girl. Arbok was just going to seep a bit of poison in her, just enough to paralyze the child but not kill.

Its fangs were inches from child's neck when its reptilian body went into seizure as painfully shocking lightning hit him. The Arbok insensately release its ground on Yellow, giving her the room to breathe. But her breath was hitched again at the reality of what just happened.

She looked at her hands that were supporting herself against the ground. There was electricity running through them, but the surprising fact is that they didn't hurt. On the contrary, they were soothing.

The sizzled Arbok returned back to its pokeball. The scientist forgot about that tiny detail.

Half of these experiments' generic makeup was that of Pokémon and they could become powerful adversaries if trained. They could become powerful weapons if they could control these experiments, which is why he wasn't going to lose something that valuable.

"Houndoom, Weezing, subdue that monster!"

 _M-monster?_

White flashes of light escape two pokeballs as a hound and a gas ball appeared.

Houndoom reeled its muzzle back with fire flaring out of it. Bring it forward, it launched a Fire Blast.

Weezing breathed in air and spat out several sludge in the form of Sludge Bombs, both attacks aiming to harm the blonde.

The child could only close her eyes out of fear, hoping that death would be quick instead of painful. She waited and waited but the attacks never reached her. She dared to pry open an eyelid to see what was happening and saw a pink feline Pokémon blocking the attacks with a pink barrier.

Mew snarled, then reflected the attacks back at the two Pokémon and proceeded to let lose a dose of Swift.

The man gaped at the find.

He and his colleagues had aimed to produce hybrids that have the generic makeup of legendaries but so far they were unsuccessful. Children were the only ones found to be susceptible of accepting this change since they're premature and still developing while adults were already at their final stage, deemed their terminal stage for accepting any evolutionary changes - just as the final stage of a Pokémon's evolution.

There wasn't a variable that they could control in order to do produce _living_ hybrids of their preference. All they could do was evoke a few changes in the human chromosomes that could cause the entire rebuilt of their DNA. But it seemed to them that no matter how many different formulas they used, the experiments always ended up with _normal_ Pokémon qualities.

So far, they have tried inserting different Pokémon DNA samples in the syringes but the result was a negative. Some lab rats did survive, turning into the hybrid of the Pokémon that was in the given DNA sample but others have... unfortunate mishaps.

Sooner or later, they figure that DNA wasn't the independent variable and abandoned it during the last experiment. The result was that every one of the experiments survived though their genetic makeup was vastly different. The only theory that they could come up with was that the characteristics were already determined beforehand, before they even try to rearrange DNA structure.

But if he could catch the Mirage Pokémon here, he would be able to start a whole new one - one that would be successful. His lips were curved into a fiendish smile as he called upon more of his Pokémon.

"Capture that Mirage Pokémon no matter what!" he commanded of his Pokémon.

Mew frowned, finding aversion in the man. He was definitely not pure of heart and she wasn't going to forgive him for assaulting a child.

The pink feline dodged left and right, firing Psychic and Aura Sphere against her opponents. They weren't that hard to pulverize... maybe that was a little too strong of a word but Mew did beat them down in less than a minute.

A Pinsir brought its shard horn down on the pink legendary. Mew barely managed to dodge but it did graze the tips of her fur, cutting it from her body.

Having just about enough, Mew used Hyper Beam.

The blinding golden light hit all that attack her, bring them into submission with one hit, and using the light as a distraction, Mew teleport away with the child.

When vision finally returned to the man's eyes, his targets were nowhere to be found. He cursed again for letting such a golden opportunity get away. He was going to take it out on his Pokémon, that is, until he found a few strands of pink fur decorating Pinsir's horns.

He picked it up to scrutinize them. A laugh then escapes his lips when he identified who it belonged it.

It wasn't in vain after all.

* * *

Teleporting into the area that the child had subconsciously yearned the most, the two ended up in Viridian Forest though... it really didn't look like a lush green forest. Sure there were trees upon trees around them but the place that they teleported to looked more like a clearing. Not only that, it wasn't a good one either.

The grass there were burned to the charcoal ground and what used to be a house was now in ruins and in the same state that the grass has been. To Mew, it seemed as though there had been a fire.

Her attention was then brought to the little girl who was now shedding tears at the sight. Seeing that brought concern onto Mew's face.

 _"Are you okay?"_

She brought her gaze up to meet Mew's aquatic blue eyes. "They're... they're all gone..." She couldn't bring herself to say anymore but Mew understood. So young yet she was already alone.

 _"Shh..."_ The New Specie Pokémon placed a gentle paw on child's head. _"They're not gone."_

She sniffed, rubbing her eyes before looking back up to Mew with hopeful eyes. "They're not?"

The pink feline smiled daintily, lowering herself in front of the human child and placed a paw on her chest. " _Your family will always be in here."_

Mew was considered a childish Pokémon but she has wisdom that goes all the way back when. She rarely shows it since she felt old just thinking about it. She was only about as old as the first Pokémon to ever appear on earth. She wasn't _that_ old.

She looked down at herself, placing a hand against her chest. But she felt nothing but hollow loneliness. Her parents were gone, she has relatives to go to, she has no friends to turn to... she was going to be alone.

As if reading her mind, Mew did a playful flip in the air and beamed at the blonde with a good-natured smile. _"You won't be alone; I'll be your friend!"_

The little girl blinked as tears stopped but lingered at the corners of her eyes. After a moment of silence, a small smile spread on her face. "You can talk."

Mew giggled profusely behind her paws. _"Of course silly!"_

She may not exactly fit into the description that Mew had hoped for but it was close enough.

* * *

Those who were experimented on was returned to their homes and they tried to go back to their normal lives. But deep down, they knew that they were anything but normal. They fitted in once but they were altered, they no longer fit like a puzzle. Not matter how much they wanted to fit in, they would ever fit perfectly.

Each of them had a secret to be kept. All were fearfully of what society would think of them. However, not everyone could keep their other half subdued. When emotionally provoked, they lose control of their powers. People then learned of their existence and condemned them, forcing these children to live in the shadows knowing only that they were called 'monsters.' They held it in but even the hybrids have their limits until they lose their sanity.

They were still part human after all.

Samuel, or Professor Oak, felt complied to get involved since he had a grandson who was in the same boat. He decided to take measures in lowering the discrimination that the world had against these experimented children for the sake of his grandson. He understood how the family of others felt when they had to learn the truth of what became of their children and how they tried to fit in but couldn't.

To begin, Prof. Oak wanted to stop the spread of the 'monsters' and renamed them as Pokémon Guardians or Pokeguards for short.

He then gathered as many of the experimented children together and created a group of fighters. They were identified as the Dex Holders, being the ones holding the item of recognition by the most renown professor of the world.

They would be send to every parts of the world to fight against crimes, to gain a good reputation, and also to subdue those who lost control. There was also a need to search for those who were still missing of course as well as the mastermind behind the cruelty of the experiments.

But because they were still children, they needed an education. And so, less than three years after the event, Samuel Oak founded a school in one of the remote islands of the Sevii Islands. It was also to fund the world wide project so normal children may be enrolled. It's a good way for the Pokeguards to socialize with each other as well as with normal people. So it was killing two birds with one stone.

The school became known as Dexter Academy, and only in a short span of time, it was one of the most prodigious academy there is.

* * *

 **Yup... don't know where I'm going with this lol.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Dexter Academy

Seven years later

A person laid back against the grass next to a lake, their hands behind their head as a pillow; a straw hat blocking the sun from their face, making it unrecognizable.

A Pikachu with a pink flower adorning her right ear slept onto of the person's chest. The two looked as though they had fallen asleep while fishing, which was true, seeing the fishing rod right next to them.

A ripple disturbed the smooth surface of the lake and water suddenly splashed over the Pikachu and the human.

"Ah!" The person exclaimed in surprise, quickly jumping up and leaving the straw hat on the ground. Long golden haired were revealed being tied up in a high ponytail. If the blonde had put the straw hat on herself, she could pass quite well as a boy.

Brown eyes glared at the spot where the water came from as the Pikachu shook itself dry. "Mew! What was that for?"

A giggle bounced from one air particle to another and a mischievous Mew uncloaked herself from invisibility. _"I just thought that it's such a sunny day that you two might need some cooling down."_

"Pikapi..." The female Pikachu shook her head in fake exasperation.

"Geez," Yellow pouted, wringing out the water from her hair. "Chuchu's right. You didn't have to spray that much water at us."

 _"It's not my fault that you two didn't seem me coming~"_ Mew returned blithely.

Yellow resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "You were invisible, how could I tell?"

 _"Use that superhuman sense of yours?"_ Mew quipped jokingly.

Yellow frowned, crossing her arms. "Not funny Mew."

 _"Right, sorry."_ The pink feline apologized, sobering up immediately.

"YELLOW!" came a voice from a far. "TIME FOR LUNCH!"

"Coming Uncle Wilton!" The blonde hollered back then return her attention to Mew. "Want to join us Mew?"

 _"Absolutely!"_ The pink legendary did a flip. _"I want to eat uncle Wilton's cooking again!"_

Wilton wasn't exactly Yellow's or Mew's uncle per se, but they called him that anyways. The man found Yellow in Viridian Forest seven years ago and decided to take her in - not knowing Mew was with her that time. It was quite the surprise when he found out about Mew and even more shocking when he learned of Yellow's abilities - though on accident. But unlike others, he didn't reject Yellow. Instead, he praised her for having something as amazing as that.

Their house was just on the outskirt of Viridian Forest, which has always been their home. It was a convenient spot since Mew could visit anytime without having to worry about too many human presences, but they were also close to the city where Wilton goes to work. Yellow wasn't much of a city person so she often stays away.

"Uncle, Mew came to visit." Yellow announced upon entering the cozy cabin. She place her fishing rod near the the door but her straw hat stayed on her head - Yellow prefer to have the article on her head at all times.

"The more the merrier is what I always say!" Wilton grinned, getting more bowls from the cabinet.

Next to the table, where they're going to eat, were several Pokémon; Raticate(Ratty), Dodrio(Dody), Golem(Gravvy), Omastar(Omny), and Butterfree(Kitty). They were Yellow's Pokémon friends that she met throughout the years.

Chuchu climbed down Yellow's shoulder to join the others who were chowing down on their food.

 _"Uncle Wilton, what are we having today?"_ Mew asked in childish excitement, levitating up and down, left and right.

The man tried to look indignant through his smile. "Stop calling me that, it makes me sound old!" He placed a few plates of food down which include curry rice, biscuits, rice balls, and sandwiches.

 _"The more reason to keep calling you that Uncle Wilton!"_ Mew joked, doing a flip in midair again.

Wilton sighed, seeing he will never get them to stop no matter how many times he tried. For Yellow, it became a habit but for Mew, she always enjoyed a tease. "Never mind. Anyways, it's not much of a variety but dig in!"

 _"This looks delicious!"_ Mew chirped, grabbing a rice ball and nibbled it in midair. Her long slim tail swishing back and forth in delight as the flavor exploded in her mouth. _"It tastes like Oran Berries!"_

"That's would be the filling, there are different berry flavors in each one." Wilton supplied as he scoop up a spoonful of curry. "But I won't tell you which is which, you'll just have to find out yourself."

Yellow smiled at the sight of Mew enjoying lunch with them and bit into her triangular sandwich.

...

"Ahem," Wilton cleared his through after a while, catching the attention of Yellow. She tilted her head in question. "Yellow, there's... something I need to tell you."

"What is it Uncle Wilton?" The blonde asked innocently.

The man intertwines his hands together in a business-like manner and places them on the table in front of him. "You're a big girl now and I can't really teach you anymore than I already know."

She was starting to get an idea of where this was going.

"I think..." Wilton said slowly, trying to weave his sentence carefully. "I think it's best if you start going to school."

* * *

It was the beginning of a new school year at Dexter Academy, which meant no classes for two days so that new students can adjust to the school environment. But it also meant paper work and preparing for the welcome ceremony, where everyone gathers to be greeted to the new school year. And every year, it has been a pain in the rear thanks to certain pranksters.

Green sat in the council room to finish filing everything that they needed. Food. Decorations. Events. Paintball- What?

The green eyed trainer stopped sorting and reread the piece of paper. It definitely said there was going to be paint balling. Who in the wor -

Gold's signature was on the bottom with a seal of approval.

Of course he would do that... and he probably already prepared the materials. How Green wasn't able to find this sooner was beyond him. Nothing should have been able to get past him.

He sighed in exasperation. There was no way to stop Gold and Emerald from pulling a prank every year so why even bother. Just let them get in trouble with Crystal and his grandfather. He hates to have these kinds of people in the council but they could pull their weight if told to.

"Red." His sharp tone traveled across the room to the raven haired boy sitting in front, signing papers off, a Pikachu dozing off in the upside down red cap next to him.

"Yeah?"

"Tell the others to be aware of paintballs."

Red Crimson blinked in silence before responding with a slow nod. "... Right..." He didn't have to think too much to put the two and two together. Their two favorite troublemakers were going to have a paintball fight against everyone. Just great.

At least he got a heads up this time. Last year they did a prank, the two managed to set up a realistic illusion that led them all off one of the school buildings. If Red and the others weren't there to stop most of the students from falling, then who knows how much casualties they'll have. Of course, there were none since Gold and Emerald were good at heart and had a safety net set up in the form of Snorlax's belly.

In the end, everyone had their fun jumping off of the five story building.

They really earned their first impressions from last year's newcomers. There was another year where they just decorated the entire auditorium with toilet paper coated with honey. Whoever stepped in was trapped in there with the sticky substance. Of course, it also attracted A LOT of bug type Pokémon, swarms upon swarms of Beedrill included.

That was painful.

"At least it isn't something too dangerous this time." Red mused, leaning back on his chair.

"They'll probably make it into one." Green answered flatly.

So true.

"Well," Red stood up to stretch. "I think we're about done here so I'm going to take a breather."

His Pikachu yawned and hopped out having the have hear his trainer. The yellow mouse took the cap in his mouth, leaped onto Red's shoulder, and places the cap dutifully on his head.

"Thanks Pika." Red smiled as both of them left the room.

"Kaa!"

Green sighed as Red disappears out of the room. He might as well get some fresh air in preparation for later as well. He swear to Arceus, he will never have a peaceful day as long as he live.

The green eyed teen rounded a corridor, only to collide with something. Or someone.

They both fall onto the tile floor with an _oof_ with Green on top and the other person on the bottom. He mentally cursed for not paying attention and was about to apologize... that is, until he heard what he considered to be the most annoying voice in the entire planet.

"My my, aren't you pulling a fast one on me?"

Green glared into the cerulean eyes of the brunette underneath him before pushing himself up. He didn't even bothered helping the person that he bumped into up.

"Ahem."

Green looked down to see the brunette sitting and waiting expectantly.

"What do you want pesky woman?"

The 'pesky woman' pouted indignantly while folding her arms. "Geez, you really don't know how to treat a lady do you?"

"You're a big enough girl to get up yourself." Green retorted coldly. "And I'm not your babysitter."

Blue Opal rolled her eyes before picking herself up from the ground and brushing away the invisible dusts particles that might have gotten onto her pleated tartan navy blue and white skirt.

"So you don't care?"

"Took you long enough to get the message." Long story short, Green had been infuriated with the brunette in front him ever since they met which was about few years back. He was doing an errand for his grandfather and she came along and stole the package right under his nose. A mere street thief got the best of him. He got it back after searching throughout Saffron City for the pesky woman but it also ended up in her being recruited into Dexter Academy. The pesky woman showed that she has the power and potential to help them, much to Green's dismay, but he refused to think that they have anything in common.

Ever since then, she has been purposely trying to nettle him to no ends and it never failed to get on his nerve.

"So..." Blue smirked, swiping out a wallet. "you don't care if I have this?"

Green's sight narrowed at the sight on the dark brown wallet that has his name labeled on it. "You damn thief." _Keep calm. Do not let her get to you. Do not show her anger. Do not play her game._

Blue feigned hurt as she gasped and placing a hand over her heart. "How could you jump to conclusions like that! It dropped onto the floor when you _pinned_ me down!"

Green's eye twitched at the emphasized verb. He looked anything but convinced. "Your web of lies won't do you any good here pesky woman. Now give it back."

The brunette stuck her tongue out - Green wore a tick mark at that - and then jerked her head to the side haughtily. "Not a chance." She made an attempt to turn around and walk away but to her unexpected surprise, she was spun around with her wrist in a vice grip.

The one holding up the wallet was high in midair with Green's hand clamping shut around the wrist. Blue was tugged forward until she was inches apart from Green's face as saw Green glaring down at her.

He just couldn't do it.

"You really are an infuriating being aren't you, pesky woman." he seethed, not realizing the distance between them.

Blue's eyes wavered slightly as a faint blush crept its way up her face, but it didn't last more than a second before her expression changed to mischievous and flirtatious. She just loved to provoke the boy, seeing how he's always stoic. It was _sooo_ boring to see that face on him every day that she decided to do something about it.

"Wow, two times in the past ten minutes. I never thought you to be so bold... _Greenie_."

"Tch." Green's anger faded into stoniness once more and pushed Blue out of his personal space whilst snatching back his wallet. His piercing green eyes darted to a corner, catching sight of something.

He can't even get fresh air like he had planned.

Without anymore exchanges, Green trek down the corridor, oblivious to Blue's hidden victory smirk.

"Oh Green, you shouldn't let your guard down like that." She said aloud, counting the cash she just 'found _.'_

 _..._

He should really be more careful next time. Green can be really hard to deal with when he's in a sour mood. And that usually happens after an exchange with Blue. Sometimes, he really don't get his Seniors. Why can't they just express their feelings and make out already?

Okay, maybe that was little too much but c'mon! The atmosphere around them was so obvious!

"Where do you think you're going?" Green's voice came from in front of him.

 _What the -_ Gold didn't have enough of a distance to break and promptly bumped into the solid wall that was Green's body. He stood firm as if he was a steel wall while Gold was on the ground, massaging his rear.

He really hated how swift and solid Green could be.

He looked up to a towering Green; beads of sweat slowly made their way down his face as he flashed a nervous smile and a wave. "H-hey Green. Didn't see cha there."

"What did you see." The green eyed boy pressed in a demanding tone. He wasn't going to allow a loud mouth like Gold to pass around false rumors.

"See what?" Gold feigned innocence.

"What. Did. You. See." Green enunciated each word into the boy's thick skull.

"Err..." Gold averted his amber gaze. "I definitely didn't see you and Blue about to make out." Ah, well at least he was honest in his lies.

A vein popped on Green's forehead. "You and your horribly altered story."

"What?" Gold defended, all fear washed away and replaced with a smirk. Guess he can't put up a facade against him after all. "You two looked happy to see each other so I just _assumed_. Besides, you were the one who pulled -"

"Not one word. Not. One. Word." Green growled. He was fine with Gold doing pranks, but this. _This_ just wasn't something he could live down with.

"What's going on here?"

Green and Gold looked down the empty corridor that they were in to find a redhead with silver eyes. He then decided that he should let Silver deal with Gold. He may not be as effective as Crystal but it was enough.

"He was also talking about Blue." Green supplied, a smirk form on his face. Silver instantly send death glares at the boy and snatch up his shirt.

"One word out of you about Sis and you're done for." The redhead seethed.

"W-What did I say?!" Shouted struggling Gold.

"Knowing your little perverted mind, anything that comes out of that mouth is bound to be trash!"

Green look at the two in amusement as they break into an argument. Silver can be too protective sometimes. They weren't really on good terms but at least they agree on something, Gold must shut his trap.

He left with satisfaction. That is, until he checked his wallet.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hi!

Yellow stepped nervously off the ferry along with other new students that arrived on the island where Dexter Academy was built on. To say she was nervous was an understatement.

She shouldn't have agreed. Not to this.

Never in her life had she been around so many humans before. And to think that these were only this year's enrollment!

Judging by how the island was made of solely the inhabitants of Dexter Academy, the school population must be big.

She really wished that Mew had gone with her but the feline Pokémon told Yellow that she would visit sometime later.

"Pikapi!" Chuchu assured the blonde. _"Deep breaths Yellow, deep breaths. Everything's going to be fine."_

"R-right..." said girl gulped down a lump of nervousness and pulled her straw hat down on her head. Taking a deep breath, she headed into what she considered to be her life in hell.

There were no guides to where they were supposed to go. All they were told to do was to find their dorms since their belongings will be automatically transported there through Abra's teleport express - but even then, the instructions were a little vague...

"Hey! Hey you!"

Yellow didn't know whether that was directed at her or not so she just decided to continue walking aimlessly.

"Oi, person with the straw hat! I'm talking to you!"

Well, it seems like she was being addressed to after all.

Yellow looked around for the owner of the boisterous voice, only to realize that it was from behind her.

"M-Madeleine... " came a timid response. "You didn't have to get the attention of everyone here..."

When the blonde looked over her shoulders, she saw a person waving at her with a blurring speed and her first impression was how hyperactive the girl was.

From Yellow's perspective, she have long brown locks sailing with the wind as she walked towards her in brown boots; Her steel gray eyes as lively as energetic as that of a child's when given candy. She wore a simple white v-neck shirt under a brown jacket and brown green shorts; a bag slung over her shoulder.

There was a shorter girl tugging at the brunette's sleeve, trying to get her to stop giving them attention of about one hundred pair of eyes; her crystal blue eyes showing self-consciousness as she looked around. She has short raven hair that barely passed her shoulder blades. She wore a forest green turtle neck sweater that went along with the brown pleated skirt.

There was someone else walking to the left and a little behind the two. It was a boy with short, jet black hair with icy brown eyes. He wore a loose black hoodie with a yellow shirt underneath; his hood covering most of what looked to be purple headphones. His hands were tucked into the pockets of the black pants that he wore which was long enough to partly hide his brown sneakers. His overall appearance made him look nonchalantly and probably is.

The girl called Madeleine stopped right in front of Yellow, beaming at her. "Are you knew here? You must be! We're new students to this school too!"

Yellow blinked at how fast the brunette had just spoke. Did she drink too much caffeine?

"Um..."

"Oh silly me!" Madeleine bonked her head in realization. "We haven't introduced ourselves have we? My name's Madeleine Narin, the quiet one over there is Nicolas Gilbert - my best friend - and this one here is Lannettia Harmonia. We met her on the ferry but we're going to search for the dorms together and then explore! You wanna tag along?"

"Err..."

"Great!" Madeleine chirped before Yellow could even give an exact answer. "Oh by the way, what's your name?"

"... Amarillo del Bosque Verde." At least she was able to answer that.

"Too long!"

"... Yellow is fine."

"That's weird, that's a color. Okay Yellow," the brunette ranted before making a grab of the blonde by the hand. "let's go~!"

"W-wait, Madeleine!" Lannettia cried out as the energetic teen dashed off, leaving a rooster tail trail behind, before chasing after them. Nicolas only sighed before strolling after, already used to Madeleine's behaviors. Maybe he should just find a spot to sleep until Madeleine comes back for him or something.

Yeah, that sounded like a good idea right about now.

...

Yellow didn't know what just happened. One minute she was at the dock, next she was pulled by a hyperactive girl who was probably on too much caffeine, and now she was lost. It all went by so fast that she didn't know how to react.

It seemed as though Madeleine had a short attention span to everything since she was distracted too easily and Lannettia was her caretaker even though they had only met a few hours ago.

Soon, she had lost sight of Madeleine and Lannettia when the former decided to see the commotion that was happening on campus, which involved explosions and a lot of yelling.

...

"... This place is too big." Yellow commented as she now considered herself lost. She was in a courtyard of some sort, with a gushing fountain in the shape of a Kingdra and vines climbing on the walls and trees.

Yellow looked frantically around for any sign of help, map, anything at all! "C-Chuchu..." Yellow started in panic. "W-what should we do?"

The Pikachu perched atop Yellow's head looked in every direction in a vain attempt to help. She wasn't familiar with the new surrounding and there were too many different scents to distinguish. It was by far too foreign to what she was used to.

Chuchu shook her head in futile. However, her keen senses perked up and her eyes twitch in anticipation. Chuchu then hop off of Yellow's head and burst into motion, leaving a flabbergasted in her wake.

"C-Chuchu?!" the blonde called after the yellow mouse and chase after her. "Where are you going?!"

Yellow chased the Pikachu until she was almost out of breath. She stopped just around a corner, out of breath. She supported herself by arching forward and placing her hands on her knees, panting. Before the blonde could wrap her mind around what was going on, a chuckle broke the still air particles.

"So that's where you ran off to, Pika."

"Huh?" Yellow piped, tired. She looked up to see Chuchu and a doppelganger getting familiar with each other. Since when...?

"Hey are you okay? You seemed out a little out of breath there."

Yellow raise her head further to meet intrigued cardinal eyes.

* * *

"Uh... why do we have to do this again?" Pearl muttered. He was sneaking a peak around the corner to see whether there were any signs of danger but fortunately, there was none.

His munching friend beside him responded something incoherent since his mouth was stuffed with food.

"Dia! You just ate!" Pearl complained, resisting the urge to whack his friend on the head. Maybe if he did, food might come flying out of Diamond's head since he's mind was always on breakfast, lunch, and dinner... and snacks in between.

Diamond forced a large swallow to get the food down his throat. "But that was half an hour ago! Besides, Senior Crystal told us to greet her in her place since she's busy at the moment."

"Why does it have to be _us_ of all people?" Pearl said in exasperation. Looking around once more, they started walking towards the harbor where the shipping of students was.

"Well, most of our seniors are kinda busy with the welcome ceremony and such," Diamond reasoned. "We finished with the food preparations early so that's that. Besides, Crystal said that she's our age so it would make sense that we go."

"... Our age huh..." Pearl mused. He then looked to his side to see Diamond gone and when he pull his gaze over his shoulder, Pearl saw Diamond to be about five meters behind.

The blonde's eye twitched in annoyance before his impatience burst. "OI DIA! STOP BEING A SLOWPOKE AND HURRY UP! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAYS YA KNOW!"

"Coming!" Diamond responded in the distance, used to his friend's antics.

...

Diamond and Pearl waited by the ferry as new students walk down the plank, all excited about their new school year. Per usual, Pearl was tapping his foot in petulantly as he glared at his watch.

"What is taking this person so long?!"

"Pearl, just wait a little longer."

As if he hadn't heard Diamond's request, Pearl continued on his quelling impatience. He really wasn't the type to wait for anyone or anything in general. He wanted to get this over with but this person that they were supposed to meet was taking their sweet time. The ogling of passing female students wasn't helping either.

They were starting to get a crowd of them.

"UGH!" Pearl yelled in frustration, grabbing a fistful of his golden hair. "IF SHE DOESN'T APPEAR IN THE NEXT TEN SECONDS, I'M GOING TO FINE HER!"

"Pearl -"

"Pardon," interjected a calm and polite voice. In front of the two boys was a girl around their age, with platinum black hair along with silver-gold eyes. She stood with hands clasped in front of her and her Rapidash behind her. She stared at the two for a moment, as if scrutinizing them. She then averted her gaze in favor of surveying he area, noticing the gathering girls and possible glares she was receiving.

 _Interesting._ Platinum muse.

"Um... excuse me." Diamond spoke after a moment, breaking the girl's musing. "Are you, by any chance -"

"Never mind that Dia!" Pearl pushed him out of the way, fuming towards the girl. "Do you know have any idea just how long we have been waiting here?! Ten minutes! I could do some many things in that time spent waiting here! You better have a good explanation for this because being tardy is inexcusable!"

Platinum bore a bland expression as Pearl ranted.

Diamond laughed nervously, trying to yank his short-tempered friend away."S-sorry, my friend is just a little miffed right now."

Seeing how Pearl was still complaining, that was an understatement.

"Anyways, my name's Diamond Lucas," he then pointed to his friend. "and that's Pearl Ryker. You must be the one that Crystal -"

"You're soooo slow with this Dia!" Pearl interjected and then pointed at the girl. "You! What's your name so we can get on with it!"

Platinum stared at Diamond and Pearl, her intrigued gaze hardened when she was pointed at. They may seem interesting but their attitude might need some improvement. If this is what she will have to deal with at this educational facility, then she will up her defense.

"Please remove that away from my face, it's quite rude." The girl responded coolly with a hint of conceit.

"What?!"

"I told you Pearl! Now she's mad!"

"As for my name, I do not give my name to mere commoners." She continued, aggravating Pearl even more while Diamond panicked. "Now I would appreciated if you two do your jobs properly and escort me. This is getting absurd."

Pearl was about to retort and say something rude again when Diamond clasped a hand over his mouth while making a hasty reply. "S-sure! Right this way!"

Diamond pulled Pearl along with him so that could leave the harbor. Platinum followed behind on Rapidash; her eyes darting from side to side, noticing girls fantasizing towards Diamond and Pearl while more send glaring daggers her way.

She glanced at the backs of the two boys in front of her, chattering as if their conversation had never happened. She didn't understand.

... Why was she making enemies already?

"... you?"

Diamond's question snapped Platinum out of her mulling. Was it addressed to her? She wasn't quite sure. "Pardon?"

Pear sighed in exasperation, placing a hand over his face and sliding it down. "Why are you so complicated? What are we supposed to call you by if you won't tell us your name?"

Diamond laughed nervously, hopping that his short fuse hadn't been set off again. "Now now."

Platinum contemplated the dilemma. "That would be... problematic."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Pearl deadpanned.

"Oh!" Diamond piped, having to have thought of something. "How about we call you Missy?"

Even though the name may not suit someone such as herself, she did like the ring to it. She suppose... she wouldn't mind them call her by another name.

"Very well." She merely answered, careful not to let her satisfaction betray her voice.

"Missy it is then!" The raven haired boy chirped as he walked backwards so he could talk with the girl face to face. "Welcome to Dexter Academy Missy! If you have any questions, just be shy to ask okay? Pearl and I will help you whenever you need it."

"Don't pull me into this!"

Platinum watched as Diamond and Pearl exchanged a friendly banter, mainly Pearl yelling and hitting Diamond with a fan that he got out of nowhere.

A soft giggle brought the altercation to an abrupt end as both Diamond and Pearl stare at Platinum strangely.

"... Did you just giggled?" Pearl ended up asking in disbelief.

"..." Platinum elicit a straight face. "I did not."

"Liar!" The blonde accused. "You just did, didn't you? We heard you loud and clear!"

Platinum remained unfazed by the allegation. "Do not make assertions that you cannot prove." She then patted Rapidash to resume clopping.

Diamond and Pearl exchanged looks, wondering if they had arrived to too early of a conclusion about the new one thing was sure, Missy was an enigma.

* * *

"Madeleine!" Lannettia shouted, hoping that the girl in question would respond. But to her dismay, she received nothing but odd looks from the surrounding students. Why was she doing this? What good did it give her to gain all of this unwanted attention.

She wished she could just bury herself in a hole.

Just as she closed her eyes in defeat, she hit something - or rather, someone.

Lannettia recoiled back but managed to stay on her feet.

"Ah, so sorry. I didn't see you there."

The ravenette pried over her eyes to meet a boy with ruby red eyes with... is that white hair or a white hat? "I-it's fine..."

The boy seemed fidgety, as if he could sense some kind of impending danger. Lannettia eyed him weirdly before bring forth the question. "... Are you okay?"

"Oh uh..." He tried to find a clear answer. "You see... I'm hiding."

"From what?"

As if on cue, about a dozen girls shrilled aloud, enough to bring pain to one's ears. "COME BACK RUUUBBBYYY-SAMMMAAA!"

Ruby gulped, agitated, pointing in the around the corner where the squeals had came from. " _That._ "

"Oh..." Lannettia blinked, kind of understanding the situation but not really. "You're name's Ruby?"

"Errm..."

"I'm not... one of them." Lannettia supplied, seeing that Ruby was hesitant. The information elicited a sigh of relief from the boy with namesake eyes and a nod.

"Yes, I'm Ruby Dane. And you are...?"

"Lannettia Harmonia."

Ruby placed a hand on his chin, deep in analytic thought. "Say... have you ever consider being a model?"

"H-huh?"

"I mean, you may be a bit small but I know of a few outfits that would fit you just perfectly to enhance some of your cute features." Ruby went on, framing Lannettia with his thumbs and index fingers. "Hm... maybe a blue dress to match those eyes of yours or maybe..."

Lannettia sweatdropped as the strange fashionista ranted of what would fit her what and what doesn't. "Ruby, I don't think -"

"YER GONNA GIT ET NOW!"

"What was that?" Lannettia asked, slightly scared by how loud and feral that voice had been, which was followed by an explosion.

"Not again..." Ruby sighed in exasperation.

"Ruby?" The ravenette questioned as he mumbled something along the lines of 'barbarian.'

Another boom came and a familiar long haired brunette drop landed right in front of Ruby and Lannettia out of nowhere. "Oh hell no!" She exclaimed, standing up straight from her landing crawl.

"M-Madeleine?!" Lannettia exclaimed upon recognizing the brunette.

Said girl's ears perked up at the mention of her name. She switch her attentions the ravenette for a split second. "Oh hey Lanni! I've been looking for you after you left me!"

"What?" Lannettia said indignantly. "You're the one who ran off without -"

"Hey, is that a hat on your head or did you dye your hair white?" Madeleine interjected, completely changing the subject when she saw Ruby. She was leaning in towards the boy, examining what is on his head.

"It's a hat..." Ruby trailed while trying to get edge away from the strange girl that just dropped out of the sky.

"Really? It looks so much like real hair!"

She was about to reach for it when Ruby withdraw completely away, clutching on said article protectively. "No. I just clean this hat so I rather not want any dirt on it."

Madeleine's eyes glinted in the light for a split second as a smirk curved her lips. "Oh really?"

She was about to make a pounce on Ruby when an attack flew her way. She jumped out of the way, the scorching hit the opposing building instead of her and the other two.

"HEY! THAT WASN'T FAIR!" Madeleine exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the figure from afar. "MY GUARD WAS DOWN!"

"AIN'T DAT PART OF DA WHOLE BATTLIN' STRATEGY?!" The short haired brunette shouted back, annoyed yet having fun."CATCHIN' YER OPPONENT WHEN THEY AIN'T PAYIN' ATTENTION!"

Madeleine mulled that over for a moment. "Huh... it would make sense." she then quickly unclip one of her pokeballs she had remaining and toss it through the air. "Aggron, Rock Slide!"

The Aggron launch several pieces of rock upon coalescing out of the white flash of light.

"Crush dem with Rock Smash Toro!"

The Blaziken lunged upward at the falling rocks with his talons at the ready. In a fury of movement, Toro was able to smash through all of the rocks and send them back to Aggron. However, his aim was slightly off and the fragments scattered everywhere.

"Watch it Sapphire!" Ruby complained, ducking with his hands protectively over his hat as a rock was aim at him. "You're going to dirty my clothes!"

"What da - WAT AR YA DOIN' T'ERE PRISSY?!" Sapphire responded loudly. "STAY OUTTA MA FIGHT, YA H'ER?!"

"What?!" Ruby retorted back. "It's clearly you who had came _here_! I was already at this spot to begin with you barbarian!"

A vein visibly popped on Sapphire's head as she barred her fanged teeth. "WHO AR YA CALLIN' AH BAR -"

"Aerial Ace!"

"Flamethrower!" Sapphire quickly countered. "And I'm talkin' 'ere!"

"You're the one who said that I should catch my opponent when they're distracted!" Madeleine exclaimed as her Aggron agilely dodge the fire attack, causing the fire to light a few trees and bushes. "Switch to Earthquake! And your accent is horrible!"

Ruby muttered along the lines of 'at least someone else was bothered by that.'

Aggron stopped his aerial attacking favor of landing roughly on the ground, creating a large tremor that was enough to cause some cracks here and there.

The Blaziken was caught in the turmoil and crumbled into the shaken up rock bed.

"Gotcha!" Madeleine cheered with a fist pump. "Took half my team but -"

"Toro, git outta t'ere with Flare Blitz!" The injured fire type Pokémon flared up in the heat, firing burning as brightly as his fighting spirit. The combustion succeeded in creating enough of a rocket boost to pushing Toro out of being half buried in the ground, sending a few chunks askew - if they weren't already.

"... That tricky little bird man." Madeleine watched as the Blaziken went airborne and was then followed up by a Fire Blast.

"ENOUGH!" A authoritative voice ring through the area. The previous potent Fire Blast now resolved to smoldered into nothingness as Toro relented his attack.

"Hey!" Sapphire groused. "What was dat for Crystal? We were just startin' to git into et too!"

"I don't care if you're having fun," replied an angered blunette with anti-gravity pigtails. "Just look at what you two have done to the school grounds!"

She pointed to the burning trees that some students tried to put out with the use of their water types and the destruction to the school facilities and the ground also had to pay a hefty price.

"I swear Sapph, I told you not to battle recklessly outside!" The blunette scolded. "You could've at least asked to use a proper battle field!"

"Ehehe..." Sapphire laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "S'rry Crys."

"Barbarian." Ruby coughed, but unfortunately for him, Sapphire heard it loud and clear.

"Why ya little..."

"As for you," Crystal rounded up on Madeleine as she let the usual altercation happen happens. "Do you not know the school policy?"

"Err..." Madeleine blinked, holding up her hands in defense. "I... don't...?"

Crystal arched a brow. "School rules stated that Pokemon battles outside of class are prohibited unless authorized by the staff. Students are not allow more than one Pokémon out at a time and it cannot be larger than that of an adult human. That Aggron of yours is clearly out of the question here. Do you realize wthat the consequences of this will be?"

It was at this point that Lannettia came to the rescue.

"I'm so sorry for my friend's behavior!" She bowed in apology. "We-we're new students to the academy so we don't know how the school runs."

Crystal blinked, then don an understanding look. "I see... then I guess that this _could_ be overlooked. But do be careful next time around okay?"

"How is your hair staying up?" Madeleine asked instead of answering to Crystal's request.

"... Pardon?"

Lannettia facepalmed as Madeleine pulled on Crystal's pigtails and upon releasing it, it bounced right back to the same position.

"You don't even have any hair gel on it! Amazing!"

"..."

"I'm so sorry!" Lannettia apologized again, pulling Madeleine away like a mother dragging away a curious child.

Crystal feigned an awkward cough. "Try that next time and I won't be so forgiving." She said, eyes glinting with a threat that made Lannettia gulped. They really were starting on the wrong foot - or rather, Madeleine was and she was being dragged down with her.

"By the way, what are your names?" Crystal queried.

"Lannettia Harmonia," the ravenette informed and then gestured to brunette besides her. "And she's Madeleine Narin."

Crystal smiled. "Nice to meet you two, I'm Crystal Kotone and those two over there is Ruby Maple and Sapphire Birch."

"AH! I forgot!" Madeleine exclaimed suddenly, immediately returning Aggron and then latched onto Lannettia's arm, pulling her away at a rushing speed. "Gotta goooo!"

Crystal stood, looking around what once to be a clean and charcoal-less area.

"... They left me with the mess."

* * *

He felt himself being brought out of his sleep by a shake, not violent but enough to stir him awake. It was then followed by the repeating call of his name -or his nickname at least.

"Ni...k... Nic... Nick!"

Nicolas pry open an eyes to meet the playful pout that Madeleine was putting on while holding onto his purple headphones.

"About time you wake up!"

He yawned silently and sat up, stretching.

Through still with sleepy eyes, he surveyed his surroundings. It was a small area with a overview of a part of the school surrounded by the sea with the sun radiating brightly in the sky. The wind current was soft and he could hear the distant chats from somewhere... He must have taken a nap on one of the school roofs.

Nicolas switched his attention back to the brunette, his expression nonchalant. He gave both Madeleine and Lannettia a head tilt though only the former could understand what he meant.

"We just got here but you took forever to find!" Madeleine whined, hands waving amount childishly. "Five whole minutes trying to wake you up! I was going to tell Magnezone zap you!"

Nicolas half rolled his eyes and fold his arms skeptically.

Madeleine pouted indignantly before attacking the boy with rounds of light punches that weren't meant to hurt while Nicolas held her back by merely blocking her head. "For Arceus's sake Nick! At least make a sound so that I know that you can talk! It's like I'm talking to myself here and your silence is worst than a mute because I _know_ you can speak!"

He heaved a breath and pat Madeleine on the head as if she was a Lillipup which silenced the brunette instantly. He looked up to the clear sunny sky and then back. "Bad day. Too much sweets." His voice raspy as if he hadn't used it in a long time.

His chestnut orbs switched attention to Lannettia, who flinched slightly. Noticing that, Nicolas realized that he had unknowingly gave her a cold look. Madeleine told him that he always had this hostile look in his eyes but it was his default face, no changing that.

Nicolas softened his gaze and sent her an apologetic look.

"U-um... i-it's fine!" Lannettia laughed nervously. Well, she may not understand most of the things like Madeleine does but at least she could recognize some facial expressions.

He nodded again but realized that he needed to say something else. "Sorry to have let you look after Madi by yourself."

"You make it sound like I'm a handful." Madeleine commented offhandedly.

Nicolas retracted his hand from the petting and gave the brunette a look.

Madeleine pouted indignantly. "Whatever."

The raven haired boy sighed and pushed himself up, taking his headphones back and putting it over his ears.

"Nicolas?" Lannettia queried, wondering what the boy was going to do.

"Auditorium." He merely informed before being the first to start walking to the exit.

* * *

 _Alrighty! More characters are introduced! Oh, and the OCs are not mine - just saying - and I got a few more to put in as well. I'll try to update faster than the speed I have been going for a while now but don't quote me. I can't be too sure._

 _Reviews:_

 _Guest - thank you, glad you like it~!_

 _Just Another Kid - Yeah... and sorry about wanting to rewrite. I will be keeping the foodfight in as to answer your concerns in the deleted story. Thank you for continuing to read this story and I'll try my best to get everything up to speed! ^^_

 _batman - Thanks!_

 _TakeThePRNDL - :) (No idea how else I'm supposed to respond to that.)_

 _ab918 - Glad you like it so far, I'll try my best to update as frequently._

 _Thanks_ _for reviewing!_


End file.
